


Under the Heavens

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Loki's doubles, Picnics, community: naughtylokiconfessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki shouldered his double roughly aside and thumbed tears from your cheeks. “Ah. I’ve made you cry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [Naughty Loki Confessions](http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com) blog of which I am a devoted follower.

Sweet are the dreams and dear are the songs which come to us when the sun has set, in a sky so endless that, if you looked upward long enough, you would fall off the earth and walk among the clouds.

In a meadow, lit with a luminescent silver—the wine of a billion stars spilling out on the swaying grass—you lay supine and traced the constellations with your eyes. Loki’s hands traced you.

He touched your breast under your sweater. His hand was sticky hot and he pressed and pulled at the heft of it in his hand. His other arm pillowed under your neck and pressed your cheek to his breastbone. His other hand rubbed slow, rough circles on the inner thigh of your parted legs. Another hand was petting your hair in long soothing strokes.

Fibers of the woolen blanket tickled pleasantly at your ears. The grass, enthusiastically trampled flat, did not poke through, but you could feel the small mounds of earth rise and fall beneath you. You were alone here. The heavens spread out around you, so far and so vast, that you could almost believe that you were the single last person alive.

Except for Loki. Whose sweet mouth touched at your bare arch and licked questioningly over your toes. His tongue traced delicate patterns on the top shell of your ear and he sucked enthusiastically at the nipple held pinched between his middle and index finger.

"Are those enough?" Loki asked.

Out of sight, a thrushing sound heralded the movement of livestock through an adjacent pasture. At the other end of the field, a brook made its way wetly past.

"Are those enough?" Loki asked, his eyes black and cut with fantastic shimmering highlights. You felt that your own eyes must be glowing, too, as you gazed up at him.

"Enough for what?" You ask.

Loki’s hand trails up your inner thigh, skims over your stomach, and joins its opposite over your breasts. He glances up to meet his own gaze, a fleeting look which turns longer. Slowly, like fudge melting together into the valley between two mountains of ice cream, they lean in. The lips touch first, tentative, closed-mouthed, sweet. The noses brush. You are watching the underside of their jaws, the strong highlights of his cheekbones, and the angle is almost perfect, except— you worm a hand up near their face and pull Loki’s hair aside, the better to see the place where their lips have joined and Loki is sliding his tongue sinuously into his mouth, basking in his own flavour with half-lidded eyes. When he draws slowly back, it is to gaze down at you with warmth and heat and tender reverence.

"Are those illusions," he resumes speaking from the other side of you, "enough to please?"

"You said you wanted me to touch you everywhere," Loki adds, from where he is still kissing your feet.

You don’t know which one is the real Loki. You guess that is the point, though. All of these are his magic, all of them are really him., imbued with the power of his brilliant mind.

"Yes," You answer. You sigh. "Oh, yes, it is enough. I’ve wanted… for so long. You have no idea how I… it’s like, one moment, you are in a dark hallway, saying, these things never happen to me—"

"—and the next, the sky breaks open into stars and you have found the soul which matches the inspiration of your own soul," Loki finished, rolling himself atop you.

From the hastily knocked aside picnic basket, Loki drew out the remains of a half eaten sandwich and began nibbling on it. He did nothing so sappishly romantic as feeding it to you, but his hand lingered on it as he passed it to your hands and you brought the bread to your mouth and bit into the crisp freshness of the lettuce.

"I loved the stars as a child," he said. Loki had left off with your feet and crawled up further to nestle his head on the hollow between your parted knees. "I believed that every star was the soul of some departed god or goddess. From my youngest years, I could hear the stars singing, but I could not understand what they sang. I imagined it to be some vast love song, embracing the cosmos with their protection and grace."

Loki pressed you further down into the earth with the solid weight of his body. “I still do not understand the melody of all these burning suns. I have grown deaf to them. I have seen the void and I no longer believe in heavenly protectors. Those were the dreams of a foolish child.”

Loki shouldered his double roughly aside and thumbed tears from your cheeks. “Ah. I’ve made you cry.”

Three pairs of eyes met yours, looking in turn abashed, saddened and concerned.

"I’m sorry." Loki crawled up from between your thighs, dissipating the other two with barely a flick of his eyes—so that had been the real one!—and cradling your neck in both of his palms. "It was not my intent. This night was to be for you, my love. Our first real date together."

He shook his head. “I’m afraid I’ve ruined it for you.”

"No, it’s simply that…" You touched your face and were surprised to find it drenched with noiseless sobs. "See, I think I must still be a foolish child."

"You will scarce have left infancy before your mortal shell will snatch you from me, love." Loki, with his knees planted on either side of you, placed one arm behind your back and another behind your shoulders and therewith elevated you into his embrace. "But foolish, no, never! Why say you such things?"

"Because…"

Your position now, head resting on his shoulder, looking up at his jaw, his slender neck, his ruffled black hair, his angled nose, the very edge of his brow, and beyond that, the million stars stretching out the history of time since before the birth of your very own sun in your tiny and insignificant realm. Your eyes traced the sparkling white cloud of the Milky Way as it spread its arms from one horizon to the other.

"When I look up at this sky. Here. This very one, tonight. Knowing that you and I were children, at different times, in different places, under these very same stars. Yes, Loki, they are very beautiful." You wrapped strong arms around his neck and let him bear up the full weight of your body in his grasp. "but I do not have to look so far as to the stars to see my protection, my grace, my love song."

Sweet are the dreams and dear are the songs which come to us when the sun has set, in a sky so endless that, if you looked upward long enough, you would fall off the earth and walk among the clouds.

An easy thing, to step beyond the gates of reality, walking the skies of twisted rainbow and liquid starlight, when holding the hand of the sky walker, the hand of sly Loki.

You pressed a kiss to the fluttering pulse point of Loki’s neck. “Will you sing for me, Loki? My angel? My fallen star?”


End file.
